Patching the Hole
by BookBug1357
Summary: Leah is trying to heal from the hurt Sam gave her, but its hard to do when no one believes that she over him. She only has one person who truly believes her. He knows she's trying to patch up the hole left in her heart because he's patching his up too.
1. Chapter 1

** Remembering **

Leah's Pov.

**_She's always been so bitter no wonder Sam left her._**

**_She's so rude there's no way she is related to Seth._**

**_I heard she's part of the La Push gang. _**

**_She's a hoe she runs around with different guys every night. _**

**_She's a home wreaker ever since Sam left her she been trying to mess up his relationship with Emily_**

**_She just needs to get over it_**

**_She wasn't even at her own dad's funeral she is so heartless_**

* * *

I lay in my bed unable to go to sleep. I was to busy rethinking every the things the people in this place come up with. I know I shouldn't let it get to me but the things people say comes and haunts me at night. I've done nothing but protect them from things they've only seen in nightmares, but day after day I'm all they can talk about. When will the move on, I have, it's been a year. They only see the negative side of me .I've tried to change to be nice and kind. I've tried to be the old me but they still think I'm a bitch. I suppose I like it that way though. I mean no one remembers the old carefree Leah anymore and when more days go by I seem to forget her too.

I looked over at the clock and sighed 10 minutes until I have to patrol. Patrol has gotten worse for me ever since Sam propose to Emily. Every time I go I hear the same things Sam says and see the things he and Emily do. I know all the wedding ideas and the guest list, I see how he pictures the wedding and how beautiful he knows she's going to look. I can't help feeling jealous because everything that was supposed to happen to me happens to Emily. I just need a break, I need to get out of here start over because to many painful memories are here. I get up and walk to the window and quietly jump out. When I'm far enough hidden between the trees I strip down and tie my clothes to my leg. I let the familiar fire burn up my body until it consumes me and I'm running on all fours.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 thank you brankel1 for reviewing :)**

* * *

I ran through the forest waiting for the familiar voice to pop in my head but it never came. Weird Sam is never late for patrol. Maybe he decided to stop being an ass and let me patrol by myself. That would be nice. I ran for another ten minutes enjoying the sound of the wind brushing against the trees. When I felt someone enter my head

_Hey she wolf_

_Great just what I needed_ I thought sarcastically why_ are you here Jake_

_Oh I'm great Leah thanks for asking _he replied with an eye roll. Jake can be very annoying sometimes but he's okay. Ever since he got injured from the newborn fight we seemed closer than before. Almost as if we were friends.

_So we are friends now?_ he asked with a sly smirk

_Shut up and I'm serious you don't have patrol until 5 so why are you here_

_Well I went to Sam's house and convinced him to change patrol times with me so I don't have to listen to Paul all day trust me Paul's mind is not pretty _I saw him shiver.

_Um ewww I didn't need to know Jake _

_Ya imagine how I feel. _I laughed a few minutes went by.

_So are you ready for tomorrow. I asked _

_No. _Tomorrow was Bella and Edward's wedding.

_Are you going to go? _

_Ya _

_By yourself _

_No of course not Embry Quil and Sam are coming I nodded _

_Okay just don't do anything stupid. _

_Who me? I would never._

We laughed and joked around until we finished patrol. Then swapped out with Sam and Paul. Talking about Bella and Edward's wedding with Jake made me think of Sam's. Would I go if they invite me? I put my clothes on and jumped back in my window. i looked over at the clock on my wall 5:15. Mom should be home I walked down to the kitchen and sure enough mom was sitting in her usual spot at the table.

**Review **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3 thank you for reviewing**

**I own nothing**

**Leah's P.O.V**

* * *

"Hey Leah how was patrol?" My mom asked.

"It was fine. Why do you ask?" It seemed like every time I came home from patrol she would be there asking me that same question. To be honest it was kind of annoying.

"Well I know how hard it must be for you to be in Sam's head all the time and I just want you to know that I'm here if you ever need someone to talk to" Aww man not this again.

"Well thanks mom but I've told you a million times that I'm over him. I don't need to talk." Why don't people get that? She nodded

"okay." She got up and headed to the stairs "oh okay, well I'm going upstairs to get ready."

"For?"

"Bella's wedding. Charlie is coming to pick me and Seth up at 8. Want to come?" Did she really just ask me that? "Let me think. Stay home and have the house and car to myself, or go to a leach lovers wedding" I acted like I had to think about it. "That's a tough choice but I think I'll stay home." She shrugged.

"Fine suit yourself Leah, I made scrambled eggs, biscuits, and bacon. It's in the fridge. Make sure to save Seth some" I smiled and nodded. When she went upstairs I ran to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and smiled. Nothing is better than mom's homemade biscuits. I'm so not saving Seth any.

Seth came running down stairs just as I finished off the last biscuit.

"Leah, where's the food mom made?"

"Oops"

"Mom she ate it all." Seth complained. He looked like he was about to cry.

"Snitch" He stuck his tongue out at me.

"Leah I told you to save him some!" my mom yelled from upstairs.

"I forgot." I called back.

"Liar." He glared at me. I just smiled at him.

"Seth we don't have that much time just eat a bowl of cereal and get ready"

Finally, peace and quiet. Mom and Seth left with Charlie, so I'm home alone. I walked to the kitchen and put some popcorn in the microwave. I had my whole day planed out. I was going to sit back, relax, and watch movies all day. Nothing could ruin this. I went to the living room and popped in a movie.

Half way in I was on the edge of my seat waiting to see what was going to happen next, when a wolf howl filled the air. Yep nothing could ruin this day for except for that.

**I will most likely have chapter 4 up tomorrow. Make sure to review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch 4 thank you for the awesome reviews **

**I own nothing**

**Leah's pov**

I ran out the front door and into the woods. When I was covered by tons of trees I phased.

_Sam, you better have a good reason for calling me out here_ I growled. I started running to the clearing to meet them.

_Oh shut up Leah you're not the only one was doesn't want to be here! _Apparently Paul doesn't like being woken up. Go figure.

_Both of stop arguing we have a serious problem. Jake ran off and we have no idea where he is._

_Okay so what's the problem? _Paul asked

_Ya he'll come back just like he did last time._ I reached the clearing and sat down.

_Jarod you and Paul are idiots. The problem is that Jake is hurting, which means that he could do something stupid and reckless because he's not thinking right._

_Wow Leah, you would be the one to know so much about being reckless and stupid after someone hurts you wouldn't you._

_Fuck off Paul that was below the belt. _ Sam growled

_Hey guys, Embry thought, I'd hate to break up this argument but can we find Jake first?_

_He's right. Here's what we're going to do Leah you_ _Go up north and check the woods up in Canada. That's where he was last time he ran off. Paul you and I will check all over forks. Embry and Quill check the rez. As for the rest of you, go back and talk to Billy. Tell him everything's okay ._we all went our separate ways. Jake better hope I don't find him because if I do I'm gunna beat his ass.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I ran for about an hour until I reached the Canadian boarded. The forest was beautiful up here. Some times when I got bored I would just run up here and look at the view. It was a great place to come and think. I ran for another ten minutes until I caught his scent. _Huh what do you know he did come back to Canada. _I followed his scent to a small clearing. The clearing had a small frozen lake that was big as an over grown puddle. It was surrounded by tons of different plants. In the middle Jake was sitting on a rock. He was look down at the lake. I went behind a tree and quickly phase back and pulled my clothes on. I quietly snuck up behind him (which takes a little bit of skill considering he's a shifter).

"You now, I come here to clear my mind too." he jumped.

"Gosh Leah you scared the crap out of me. What are you doing here?"

"Sam sent me out looking for you he said you ran off, after the wedding. Tell me what happened"

He sighed "After the wedding I got to talk to Bella alone and she told me she was going to have a real honeymoon with the leach." his face looked hurt "I got mad I tried to talk her out of it but she wouldn't listen to me. She won't even wait til she's turned. I don't want her to get hurt."

"I'm sorry Jake"

"Sure, sure. Can I ask you something?"

"Anything"

"How did you do. How did you deal with the pain" his eyes were watery.

"Well I didn't do by myself. At first I wouldn't come out of my room for days.. I got into this huge depression mode. My dad and Seth got worried and decided to cheer me up. My dad would get me out the house. He'd take me fishing, camping, and star gazing, and Seth would make me laugh. He'd sit and watch chick flicks with me, or we'd make huge sundaes, or play cards. They just took my mind off of Sam and helped me get over him." I didn't realize the tear run down my check until Jake's huge hand wiped it away. I turned my head and cleared my throat. He moved his hand away

"So you ready to come home now?"

He just nodded. We stood up and phased

_Race ya _

_Oh you're so on._

** Review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch 5**

**I own nothing but Christy and jean **

**Thanks for reviewing **

**Happy 4****th**** of July! **

Well this is irritating! All I want to do is go to sleep but for some reason I can't. My mind keeps going back to the events that happened earlier. Jake looked sad. No sad isn't even the right word for what his face showed. It was a mix between pain, anger, and sadness. Why did it look so familiar? Oh, I remember, that's the look of someone who just had their heart broken. I turned so I was lying on my stomach. I want to help him but what if i make it worse. I groaned why do I care? _Because his your friend?_ Naw that can't be it. _Maybe because you know what it feels like, and you don't want him to go through it alone_. I hate when my subconscious make sense. After about an hour of thinking I came up with a plan. Jake doesn't have a sibling like Seth or a dad like mine so I'm going to be his Seth. If that makes any sense at all. I sat down a made a list of things I thought would cheer him up:

Ice cream

Caramel

Soda

Movies

Popcorn

Cards

Lots of food

After a while I was able to get some sleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I woke up around eleven, did my little morning routine and decide to go to the store. I wanted to get the things off my list. I walked down to the living room. Mom was sitting on the couch watching some cooking show.

"Hey mom"

"Leah?" She looked over at the clock "What are you doing up this early usually you sleep til one."

"I decide to do something new. Do you mind if I barrow the car I want to go the store and buy a few things"

She shook her head "I don't care there's a list on the fridge that I was meaning to go out and get some things, but since you're going there anyways"

"Okay"

I grabbed the keys and the list then walked to the car. It took about ten minutes to get to the only super market in La Push. Embry's mom owned it, which mean the pack got discounts _whoop whoop_. I took a cart and headed to the frozen section. I stopped In front of the ice cream section and took a look at the list my mom gave me.

Eggs

Milk (1%)

Cheese

Whole wheat bread

Ketchup

Simple enough

"Hey Christy look." I looked up and saw Jean and Christy in the aisle across from me. Great just what I needed. Jean and Christy where my old (fake) friends back in high school. We hung out all the time, until Sam dumped me and I was considered "_uncool." _Christy had long brown hair and strong features, whereas jean has jet black hair with soft features but strong cheek bones. They both wore short shorts and tank tops. I knew there were cold, but you have to suffer for beauty(they use to always tell me that). They walked over towards me. _Be nice be nice_ _be nice_

"Leah omg it been so long _"I wonder why _"How are you?" Jean asked

I gave her a fake smile "oh I'm great and you?"

She smiled "I'm wonderful Chad proposed yesterday" chad is her on again off again boyfriend.

"Congrats" she smiled "Well I'd love to chat" That was a lie "but I got to get going, mom's expecting me back soon."

"Bye." She and Christy said at the same time. I all but ran away from them.

"She is so not fine. Did you see the way she looked? It has been a year I wonder why she's not over Sam" Christy told Jean. Are you serious right now? How many times do I have to say _it IM OVER HIM UGGGGG._ I just growled and finished my shopping.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I went home dropped the groceries off at home a drove to Jake's. I walked to the front porch leaving the stuff in the car. I didn't even know if Jake was home. Here goes nothin I knocked on the door.

"One moment" Billy yelled.

It's not to late to run._ No I should do this._ Billy opened the door.

"Hey Leah whatcha doin here?" He asked

"Umm I came to see if Jake was home" He nodded and waved me in.

"He's asleep but I can wake him up. Would you help me?"

"Sure what do you need me to do?" He just sly smile. _That's not good._

Leah there's only one way you can wake Jake up" he pointed over to the kitchen "in the top shelf there's a pitcher fill it half way up with ice and the rest with water" I did what he asked. Then handed it to him. "Could ya push me to his room?"

It was a tight fit but I managed to squeeze in. Jake's room was a standard boy room he had a small dresser with clothes falling out. On top of the dresser was a tiny TV. In front of it was his bed, which he was all sprawled out on his feet half-way hanging off. On the walls were tons of car posters collaged on top of each other.

This is the fun part Billy whispered to me "Jake" Billy said "it's time to get up its already 2 p.m."

Jake groaned and rolled away from us.

"I was hoping he would do that" I was going to ask him what he meant but before I could ask him want he meant, he pulled the blank off Jake and dumped the pitcher of ice cold water on Jake. Jumped up and screamed.

"Oh good you're up. Leah is here, I'm going over to Charlie's see ya later," and with that he rolled out and left. Well that was different.

**This is the longest chapter I've wrote so far. Yay me. Tell me what you thought.**

**Review **


	6. Chapter 6

** Ch. 6 **

**Thanks for the review they mean a lot. **

**I own nothing **

**Jakes p.o.v**

I literally haven't moved from this spot, since Leah found me in Canada. And why would I? It hurts too much: to move, to feel, and shoot it even hurts too much to think. All I can do is sit here, but I'm okay with that. I fall in and out of sleep, because my dreams are so fucked up. They keep showing me things that will never happen, things I can't have. So of course it hurts, and no one understands. They think it should be easy for me to get over her, but what do they know. They've all imprinted, or have someone who loves more than the world its self. I lean back and look up at the ceiling and wonder. _Why wasn't I good enough_? What did I do to deserve this? I just want to give up, but I know I can't. My tears fall before I can stop them. I know it's not manly to cry, and also when I do I feel weak. But I can't help it, and I end up crying myself to sleep.

I woke up to the beautiful smell of spaghetti, my favorite, but I don't want to have to go out there and face everyone. My stomach growled. Great thanks just what I need. I don't know why I'm upset about having to go and eat. I mean I love food more than almost anything, almost, but the last thing I want to do is go and watch Paul and Rach have their happily ever after knowing that I'll never find mine. Unfortunately my stomach wins and I find myself sitting at the dinner table next to Paul.

A big pot filled with mom's famous spaghetti sits in the middle. There's also three loafs of French bread and a bowl full of fresh garden salad. _Not bad Rach_. Ever since Rachel came home she has been trying recipes from moms old cook book. (That's probably why dads not here. Too many memories I guess.) So far she has been doing a great and even got a job as a chef down at the forks diner.

Rachel grabs a big spoon and loads my plate up then she moves to Paul and does the same thing. The only difference is that she plants a quick kiss on his lips before fixing her plate. I hate how they can be so damn happy with each other, while I'm on the verge of having a mental break down. I start eating enjoying the silence when Paul decides to open his big mouth and break it.

"Hey man, how you holdin' up?" _How do you think? _

"I'm fine" I say lamely. I just want him to drop it but he doesn't seem to grasp the concept

"Don't be so sad bro. There's plenty more fish in the sea," but I don't want another fish I want my fish. My fish was perfect to me and I want her back. I guess she was never really mine though. I shrugged

"Paul," Rachel said, "I don't think Jake wants to talk about it." Sometimes I really do love my big sister.

"I know. I just want him to know that he should move on, and go fishing for a new fish. Besides he could do so much better than some little old leech lover anyway."

"I don't want better I want her." I growled, stood up, and stormed to my room. I'm so tired of Paul. He doesn't understand a thing and yet he tries to give advice out. I should've done something like brake his nose to teach him when to shut the hell up, but I'm glad I decided against it. He already suffered enough brain damage.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Jake" I heard my dad say. "It's time to get up it's already 2 p.m."

I was in a dead sleep, sleeping away the pain I didn't want to be bothered. I groaned and rolled away from him hoping he would get the message to leave me alone. Boy was I wrong. I felt ice cold water run down my bare back. I jumped up; I can't believe he just did that!

"Oh good you're up. Leah is here, I'm going over to Charlie's, see ya later," he told me, and then he rolled himself out. I looked over at Leah.

"Why are you here?" I asked. It came out ruder than it should have.

"It's a surprise now hurry up and change. I got to go get some things back from my car I'll be back." Knowing that there's no arguing with Leah I did what she said and walked down stairs.

**I wanted to do something different, so tell me what you thought. Should the next chapter be in Jake or Leah's pov? Also I reread all the chapters so far and noticed that I have a lot of mistakes. I'm working my typing so I don't keep messing up. And I might be writing another story but I'm not sure yet. I'm debating whether it should be a Seth/O.C. or another Jake and Leah story, but I'm gunna finish this one first.**

**~BookBug**

**Review:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Very quick a/n: Sorry that 1- the dialog is confusing this is my first story, so I am just kind winging it but I defiantly will work on that and 2-it took me forever to write this. I didn't know how I wanted it to go so I really struggled through, so sorry for the wait. I will try to post another chapter soon.**

**I own nothing **

**Thanks for reviewing**

**Ch. 7**

**Leah's pov**

I quickly grabbed the grocery bags and the box full of some of Seth's bored games and movies. When I walked back into the house I set everything on the counter. Jake came down not to long after, and sat on a bar stool.

"Surprise," I said.

He sighed, "Leah why are you here, and what's all that?"

"Well, I thought I'd come over and hang out or whatever" I replied truthfully

"Why? You hate me"

"I don't hate I just dislike you some times. Besides you're the only who knows how much it hurts to have a broken heart, and your kind of the only friend I have right now besides Seth." It was the truth, nobody else in the pack would ever even acknowledge me unless it was something important. They wouldn't even patrol with me because they thought that I'd think about Sam the whole time, or bitch at them.

"Okay. So, what did you have planned" he asked curiously

"Well," I told him; "I brought ice cream, cookies, chocolate, soda, popcorn, some games, and movies, and mom made about twenty turkey ham and cheese sandwiches, so I thought it would be fun to just play games eat and watch movies. You know just get your mind off of things." I started unpacking everything. He nodded and went over to the cupboards. He pulled out two glass bowls. Then opened a drawer below and grabbed two spoons and an ice cream scooper. He handed them to me and I started dishing out the ice cream, while he went and set up the DVD player. This should be fun….. Right?

We moved everything out into the living room. We had the table, that Jake had put I front of the couch, full of food

"What movie do you want to watch" I asked

"It depends, what movies do you got?"

"Well," I told him, "you know Seth is a huge super hero nerd so basically, you can choose between any Marvel related movies." He decided on the avengers.

About halfway through the movie Jake pressed pause, and turned towards me.

"Thank you," he told me honestly, "it means a lot."

I nodded "I know it doesn't make the pain go away, but it's better to not think about it and have a distraction. I wish I could do more."

He smiled, "This new Leah is scary."

I smiled, "shut up"

For the rest of the day we ended up playing cards, battleship, and watched more movies. I had to admit l really enjoyed hanging out with him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Around 7:30 we packed everything up and I went home. When I walked through the front door mom was sitting on the couch watching an old black and white movie

"Hey mom" I said.

"Hi Leah," she waved me over, "how was your date?"

I groaned, "Mom it wasn't a date! Why can't I hang out with Jake without you assuming I like him? I'm just trying to show him that he doesn't have to go through this by himself." She got up, and gave me a hug.

"I think what you are doing for him is great, but I just want you to be happy," she told me.

"I know that mom but I'm still not ready to be in a relationship."

She nodded and let me go. I walked towards the stairs right before I reached the top herd her call out

"Leah, I almost forgot Sam called. He asked me to tell you that you don't have to patrol tonight." Awesome! I definitely needed a break. I smiled and ran upstairs. It has been forever since I've had a full nights rest. I quickly took a shower, and changed into an old tank top with a pair of shorts. I got into bed and let the wonderful feeling of sleep come over me until I was dreaming peacefully.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_"Mommy, mommy look what I drew!" A little girl about five or six came running up to me holding a piece of paper in her hands. She had long jet black hair and you could tell she was full Quileute but I couldn't make out her face. It was like some on blurred it out with one of those white maker. I picked her up and looked at the paper. It had a stick figure family on it. _

_"Right here is you," she told me, "I made you the prettiest." I smiled. The stick figure had short black hair, with brown lines for eyes; it had a huge smile on its face. A big fluffy yellow dress was colored onto it. "And that one is daddy I made him really tall." She pointed to another one. This one also had huge brown lines for eye and short black hair. The only difference is that his head was all the way at the top of the page making him tower the other two on the page. He had a black shirt colored on him with matching pants. "Oh oh and this one is me" she pointed to the one in the middle "I made me pretty too." The one in the middle was just a short version of the one that was me, but with longer hair._

_ "It's beautiful," I said' "why don't we go hang it up on the fridge, then when daddy gets home you can show it to him." She nodded and we walked over and hung it on the fridge._

_"Do you want to help me make dinner?" I asked. She nodded eagerly "Okay then what should we make?" She gently taped her head. Her eyes lost for a while deep in thought_

_ "oh oh I got it, I got it," she said, "let's make daddy's favorite, so when he comes home from work he'll be surprised" I laughed _

_"Good idea. Will you get the veggies out of the fridge?" I asked her. She quickly ran to the fridge and pulled out some things out and set them on the counter while I reached up and opened the counter. I grabbed spaghetti noodles, sauce, and a can of olives. We worked together cutting up vegetables frying the meat, and stirring the sauce. Dinner was almost ready and we were setting up the tables when her daddy came home. He walked in the front door but that's as far as he got until I got woken up by a wolf howl_

Everything was perfect I almost forgot I was dreaming it seemed too real. Of course all good things must come to an end. I didn't want to wake up I wanted to stay in this perfect place. I didn't care that it was all just in my head I was happy. I finally got to be the perfect wife and the perfect mom. Unfortunately I had to wake up. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't go back to sleep, because the pack needed me, and I had to get up. Another howl broke through the woods. I got up and jumped out the window. I ran deep into the forest and phased. I was so tired I didn't even take my clothes off. _Oh well I'll regret that later._

_What going on_ i thought

_Your late _Sam growled

_You gave me the night off so excuse me for sleeping now are you going to tell me what's going on or not_

Jake ran up next to me._ Bella and Edward are back _he told me_ and Bella's pregnant_

_Oh shit_

**Thanks for reading make sure to review:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Four really quick things you might want to know 1- I am working on the dialog so if it's confusing italics are when they are thinking in wolf form. 2- There was a review that got my attention. I am sorry that Jacob is acting girly but I kind of am a girl and I have no idea how man him up but I will work on it, in the next couple of chapters. Let me now if he gets his man card back, thank you for bringing that up. 3-No, I don't plan on having Jake imprint on Nessie. That would ruin everything, but I do think she should have someone even if it's not Jake. 4- I know there are tons of Leah and Jacob stories that have Leah dream about her and Jake having a child, but it was a dream. Yes it does have a purpose but it doesn't really mean anything yet**

Leah's pov

I own nothing

Ch. 8

_Wait I'm confused how the hell the leech got her pregnant he's frozen._ _His little swimmers are stuck,_ I thought. We were all sitting in wolf form at the usual clearing.

_Nobody knows it just happened. _Seth told me

_So what are we going to do? _Embry asked

_We kill it _Sam growled _no matter what the cost is_. He looked at Jacob as he thought it._**Tonight**_

That set Jacob off. He jumped up on all fours, glaring at our alpha.

_ No Sam _he snarled _that thing is still inside Bella, and we can't kill her she's human! I refuse._

_We can't wait for her to have it Jacob, just get over it you lost! You need to let her go, or your whole tribe could die. We don't know what this abomination could do. If it lives it could be unstoppable. Are you willing to destroy everything, everyone because you love her? Don't you see she loves the leech? She made her choice. She no longer counts as a human! So you will help us kill her and the leeches and do your job as sprit warriors or I can make you!_ You could hear the authority in Sam's voice so you can guess happened next._ I am alpha Jacob and you will help your pack save our tribe and fight!_

We all bowed a little, the alpha command weighing over all of us. Jacob got the worst of it though. He was lying on the ground trembling his head bowed, his tail tucked between his legs in defeat. Almost like a puppy who had just been scolded. The worst thing is he kept trying to get up, he kept trying to fight it but you can't. It's like trying to breathe without air or trying to fly without wings to make a long story short it's impossible, well at least that's what we thought.

_No_ Jacob panted as he rose to his feet_ I'm the true alpha Sam! I'm the decedent of Ephraim black and I will NOT follow a Uley._ Just like that Jacob was towering over Sam. It was almost like they had switched spots. Sam was now bowing to Jacob (which I thought was hilarious). Those were the last words that came from Jake and I realized that we couldn't hear his thoughts. He must have noticed because he looked over at the rest of us like he was trying to tell us something, but I didn't know what it was, and then he was gone. He just ran off.

Sam was back on his feet he looked pissed his head turned to me oh no _Leah you and Seth with patrol the rest of you meet me back at my house, so we can plan._

_Are you serious why can't someone else patrol I just got off_ Seth complained

_I don't care you will patrol until I send someone to relive you_ Sam growled

Seth fell to the ground just like Jake his head bowed in defeat gasping for air

I growled at Sam he took the alpha thing to far. _I know you're trying to prove your still a man after what Jake just did to you, but that was uncalled for. You knew Seth was going to do it either way._ Sam snarled at me _everyone phase except for you two._

As soon as they were gone I ran over to Seth

_You okay bro_?

_Ya the pain is gone. I just hate it when he does that though_ Seth told me

_I know he only did that to show he was still in charge _I told him

_Well I wish he wasn't. I wish I could do what Jake did and leave_. He replied that was actually a great idea I was tired of Sam acting like an ass and I knew Seth was.

_Well let do that!_ He looked at me like I had grown a new head.

_How?_

_Well we know he is going let's go catch up to him. _Seth nodded.

_How will we know if it worked_? I just shrugged

_It just will _

We ran to the treaty line. Jake was pacing back and forth not sure of what to do

_Man what did I do? What if this is a bad idea? Did I really choose the leech over my tribe? This can't be happening._ We herd his thoughts

_Wow I guess it worked_ Seth thought

Jake turned his head and looked over at us. _What the hell are you guys doing here_?

_Every alpha needs a pack Jake_. I told him

_Not me I'm a lone wolf now go back to Sam's pack and leave me alone _he told us

_Is that an order boss? _Seth asked

Jake groaned. I think he noticed Seth wasn't going to leave so he turned to me_ Leah why are you here you can't stand the Cullens? _

I just shrugged _oh well I'm not leaving and neither is Seth so you should just let us stay, unless you want to order us to leave _I knew he wouldn't do that as soon as I thought that. He sighed in defeat

_Fine you guys can stay but just stay out of my way. _

We nodded. Jacob howled. Three seconds later the mind reading leech was in front of us. I swear my poor nose almost fell off. That's how awful the smell was. I tried to keep myself from gaging. It was like someone was pouring bleach into my nose and there was nothing I could do about it. Is what I get to look forward to? Uggg this is just perfect. Jacob looked over at the leech and replayed everything that happened.

"Thank you for doing this," the leech replied

_Just to make this clear. I'm not doing this for you._ Jake thought _I'm doing it for Bella and if she dies you die. _The leech nodded and waved us over. This should be fun.

000000000000000000000

To say living with vampires was bad is an understatement it was horrible. The smell was awful. I thought the smell was never going to go away but my poor little nose got use to the burning. Then I had to deal with the actual leeches. One kept trying to feed me. I mean I love food but not when it smells like that. Another one kept trying to dress me. First of all I am not a fucking Barbie doll, and second if she brings me another skirt it's going to join its sister down at the bottom of the river. Then we got a blonde bitch that growls every time she sees us. Are you fucking kidding me I trying to help your stupid ass? Don't even get me started on her mate. If he cracks one more joke about me actually being a bitch I will bite his hand off. So I guess you can guess where I spend most of my time: outside.

Patrolling was fun. Okay so that was a lie but it was better than being inside. I found a nice shady tree and phased out. I pulled my clothes on and sat down underneath the tree. When all of this drama is over I should leave. I should go do something with my life. I laid back and looked at the clouds. It will start raining soon but that's not a shocker.

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up it was dark. Rain was softly hitting my skin cooing me down I sighed and sat up leaning back against a tree. I wasn't ready to go back I wanted stay here, but it would be stupid to sit in the rain. I got up and started walking back to the Cullen's house. When I got the I phased and laid under a tarp they put up and fell back asleep.

00000000000000000000000

I currently was sitting in front of the little pond look down at the murky water when I felt someone plop down next to me. I looked over at the big oaf.

"What's up almighty alpha?" I asked knowing that the nickname bothered him.

"Nothing, I just wanted to ask you something."

"What?"

He sighed "I wanted to know why you came to my pack. Why didn't you stay? I can tell your miserable here so why do you stay? And don't tell me it was because of Seth. I want a good answer." I sat there for a while thinking about whether or not I should tell him the truth.

"I was just tired. Tired of Sam being in my head all the time. Tired of him seeing him happy with Emily while I was left with a broken heart. I'm done with all the smart ass remarks the pack would make about me being a jealous ex. It's been a while I final got away. So burning my nose and dealing with all this is much better than being in Sam's pack. Is that a good enough answer Mr. alpha?"

He nodded "Can I ask you one more question?"

"If you must."

"Will you be my beta?" he asked.

That took me by surprise. "Um yes but um why me?"

He smiled "because Leah every alpha needs a beta"

I smirked "I thought you were a lone wolf."

"I thought I was to" he whispered

A wolf howl broke our little conversation and we quickly phased

_Seth what's wrong _Jacob asked

_Bella is having the baby_ he told us and _Sam's pack are on there way_

Great just great!

** Review and tell me what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay so here is Ch. 9. Thank you to those who review it means a lot. You guys are awesome. I know there are a lot of spelling errors but I don't have word anymore and I'm trying to edit it the best I can until my friend can download it for me (again). **

**Leah's pov**

**I own nothing**

It was kind of weird. I never had a kid(obviously)but I do know that its suppose to hurt. Bella had a vampire hybrid ripping its way out of her, but the leech lover was silent. No screaming, no cursing, nothing; except for the voice of the her lover and friend, doing everything to save her. Maybe she died, and that's why I can hear her. I knew I was wrong though, because I could still hear the little beep from the machine, letting us know her heart was beating.

Thirty minutes, that's how long it took. Trust me I know, I counted. It took thirty minutes for Bella to have the demon spawn. Thirty minutes outside waiting for something bad to happen. Seth and I were in front of the Cullen's house in wolf form getting ready for any surprise attacks. I was glad I wasn't inside. It sounded like a hell hole. I could hear the voices inside trying to save her, Jacob and the leech yelling at her to live, but the machines started beeping slower and slower until it stopped. Huh maybe I was right. Not even three seconds later Jake came out. His hands were stained from Bella's blood, and his eyes red and puffy like he was crying. The worst thing was that he was shaking like crazy, trying not to phase. Yeah he fail miserably.

_ It's a girl_. He thought bitterly. His anger and pain flowing off of him like the waves in the ocean, weighing us down. His anger turned into our anger, and his pain become ours, making it feel like we were the ones who just watched the one we love die. Seth whimpered. A positive, happy person like him couldn't handle all this heartbreak.

_Seth why don't you go meet the new Cullen, _I suggested. He nodded I knew he wanted to get out of Jake's head. He gave me a quick thanks before phasing out, and all but ran over to the Cullen's house. Jacob had gone over by the tarp I laid under earlier and sat down. Thoughts about Bella's pregnancy swarming through the pack link.

_Hey_, I thought,_ I know this doesn't help, but I'm sorr-_ before I can finish what I was going to say, I was cut off by his growl.

_I'm going to kill it!_ He told me, his mind already thinking of different tactics.

_Jake that's suicide! If you kill that thing, the blonde leech will kill you! _

_I'm fine with that as long as I get my revenge_.

I had to try to talk him out of it, but I was just wasting my breath. Once he makes his mind up there's no way anyone could change it. He stood up and went behind a tree. He came back out in his human form and stormed to the Cullen's house. Great I just got permoted to beta and I'm already doing a bad job. I quickly pulled my clothes on and followed my delusional alpha into the house. Inside Blondie and Seth were sitting down on the ground with the little hybrid. It's shocking that Seth could get that frozen bitch to like him. That's the one thing I love about him. No matter how hard you try, you just can't hate him. They were smiling, and laughing, talking about the little bundle or terror in her arms.

"Could I hold her?" I herd seth ask her. She tensed but handed the hybrid over to Seth. As soon as she was in his arms his whole face lit up. He gave her that look I knew way too well. great now Seth one of the. This day just keeps getting better doesn't it? Jacob must've relized he same thing because he growled baring his teeth.

"Seth, I swear to god you better not have!"

Seth looked like he was going to pee his pants, "Jake I'm sorry I can't control it." Poor kid. Jacob sighed, calming himself down.

"Well there goes that plan" he muttered even though everyone in the house could hear him

"What did seth do wrong? And what plan?" The blond asked. Seth was going to answer but a low growl can from outside. Awesome now Sam is here. This is just what we all need. Jake was the first to phase once we got outside Seth and I followed suit.

_Jacob, this is stupid come join you're brothers. This is your last chance. Help us kill that abomination, and it's creators, o__r you can protect the leeches and die with them!_ We herd Sam's throughs though Jacob. Jacob sat there with an amused look.

_ Sam you can't kill the hybrid_ Jake replied coolly

_And why not?_ Sam questioned_, _his patients running low.

_Don't you think I've already tried. I was going to kill it because it killed the one I love._ Seth snarled at Jacob which took most of us by surprised. _But,_ Jacob continued, _there's just one problem. Seth imprinted on it, so you can still try to kill it, but you wouldn't make it that far._

_ She has a name. Stop calling her an it._ Seth thought but Jacob ignored him.

Sam was furious _Seth,_ he barked, _why the fuck would you do that!_

_Fuck off Sam your not my alpha, besides you of all people should know that I can't control it. Seth thought_ Wow Seth really does have a backbone!

*One week later*

Everything has gone pretty well. Jacob and Sam agreed to have two different packs. Neither one wanting to give up their title as alpha. Embry and Quil joined our little pack, so now the three stooges are back together. Bella lived, so even all the Cullen's are happy. Seth spends every day over at the their house visiting the demon spawn who looked like she was five now. Kim found out she was pregnant. Paul imprinted. And I decided to apply for a job. Everything was going good. Too good.

Jacob and Embry were sitting on my couch when I came home from my job interview. They didn't even notice my come in, because the were too caught up in the Xbox. They were playing some stupid shooting game where they were both on opposite teams, or something like that. Embry was jumping up and down like a little kid.

"Die! Die! Die! Die!" He screamed at the screen pressing tons of buttons on the tiny remote.

"Damn it!" Jacob growled "You tagged me! Oh hey Leah." hey quickly looked up and smiled before turning his attention back to the game. I siged and walked to the kitchen. I went to the frigde, and pulled out some left over spaghetti. My food was warming up in the microwave when I herd Embry's voice

"Hey, your cheating! !ive it back you fucking asshole!". I walked back to the living room (food in hand) to see what all the commotion was about. I looked over at Embry who was glaring at Jacob. Jacob had two Xbox controllers in his hand, until the t.v announcer said "Blue team wins." Then he trew it back at Embry.

"Because Jake took my remote." Embry added through clenched teeth. Jacob just shrugged.

I shook my head. "You guys are so weird. Your loosing your temper because you lost a video game."

"You don't know what its like, your a chick." Embry told me.

I glared at him."You sit there and press buttons. A two year old could do it." They looked like I had just offended them. Knowing me I probably did.

"Fine then. Why don't you try to beat me?" Jacob challenged handing me a controller. I sighed and put my bowl down. _This shouldn't be to hard_

Yeah I was so wrong, turns out it was way harder than I thought. To say he beat me is an under statement. He practically slaughtered me.

"Red team wins." The voice on the screen told us.

"Not so easy is it?" Jacob teased. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"At least I got one kill" I shot back, picking my bowl back up and taking a bite.

"Leah, that kill counts as negative points. You killed yourself" _Oops._

The three of us sat there joking around and laughing. I was laughing harder than I ever had listening to those two. Five o'clock way to fast but hey time flies when your having fun. I stood up and walked to the door. Embry right behind me. We went our separate ways to phase then met back.

_I'll go check around forks you get the Rez_ I thought. His big wolf head nodded, then he was gone. I started running enjoying the wind blowing through my fur. I hated phasing but it did have it's perks. As I ran I closed my eyes. I loved having that feeling where you're running so fast you're almost flying. It was amazing. Until you run into a brick wall. I stumbled backwards. The leech in front of me growled.

"Watch it dog you almost messed up my hair." I growled._ Great my favorite person is here_ I thought sarcastically. The beach blond bimbo stood in front of me.

"Hey you found the she-wolf." Her bulky mate said running up next to her, "We were coming to get you guys." I gave him a confuse look but he didn't catch on.

Blondie did though. "We need you to call your pack of mutts." she said "Renesmee is in danger." Well that messes up the good streak we were having.

** Review:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch. 10 **

**Thanks for reviewing you guys are awesome! Sorry if this took too long. I kind of had a writer's block. This story is a Blackwater story but I just haven't gotten that far yet. it will happen in the next couple of chapters though. Sorry that it is going kind of slow.**

**Leah's pov**

**I own nothing**

The Cullen's house was pure chaos. Everyone was talking at once trying to figure out what had actually happened. None of them looked like the calm, level headed vamps that they usually were. It was sad I didn't know who was worse. The Cullens or Seth. The Cullen's and Jake's pack we all piled into mansion.

"Seth why don't you take Renesmee upstairs," the mother vamp asked. He nodded and followed his imprint upstairs.

"Everyone calm down! Nessie is going to be fine. We just have to think of a way to save her, without breaking out into a fight." The doctor said trying to restore order into this hellhole. When everyone calmed down a little the Dr. continued, "Bella tell us what happened?"

"I had taken Renesmee out for her first hunting trip. We had just finished, and she was playing in the snow, when I saw Irena. I called out to her, but she ran. When I chased after her she jumped into the water and was gone. We got back and Alice said she saw a vision of the Volturi coming here." She blurred out so fast that if you were human you wouldn't have understood anything.

"She must've thought Renesmee was an immortal child." The mind reader told us.

"Why was Irena here in the first place?" The blond one's mate asked

Another leech walked over to the short haired and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I just got off the phone with the Kate. She said Irena came to apologize. She felt bad about what happen at the wedding." He replied answering the other leech's question.

"I don't see why we can't just kill these leeches, like we did the newborns," Jake told them.

"Because," Doc answered, "They are different, Jacob. These vampires are like royalty. They make the rules and if you break them they have people who can destroy you, without even a second thought. They have been trained to fight and to kill. Fighting them would just be suicidal, because they would easily out number us."

"Then why don't we just get more people to help us fight?" I asked confused.

"Because no one wants to fight them knowing they would most likely die," The blond replied with a duh voice.

"That's it! Leah your right they wouldn't fight but if we could get enough witnesses the maybe we could convince the Volturi that she is not a threat." The mind reader said, like had just found the answer to every ones problem.

"I did," he replied. "Jacob can you convince the other pack to help us?" The mother vamp asked. He nodded.

After long hours of talking and planning, we went back to our own land. I was just about to sit down and relax when Jacob called a pack meeting. Both packs ended up at his house along with the counsel.

"What's going on Jacob," Sam asked, when everyone was at the house.

"The Cullens just found out that Renesmee is in danger."

"We care why? Now somebody can finally kill it." Paul said smirking at Seth. Seth snarled at him, looking like he was going to tear Paul apart. The asshole sure does love pissing people off.

Jake grabbed Seth's arm and looked over at Paul. "You care because a pack members' imprint is in trouble, not to mention your imprint and the tribe." Jacob answered, looking over at Paul. That smacked the smirk right off his face.

"How so," Old Quil asked.

"One of the Cullen's friends came to apologize for the way she acted at Bella's wedding. When she got here she thought the Cullen's had made an immortal child, which is against a vampire law or something, so she went to these leeches who are in charge. Now they are after Seth's imprint. Them coming here means the might try to feed the closest thing around here, which puts our tribe and your imprints in danger." Jacob told everyone who didn't already know. There were a few growls, from some of the wolves, mostly the ones who had imprinted. Billy, old Quil, and my mom all looked at each other with concern.

"Well there's only one thing we can do. We must bring the two packs together." Old Quil said looking over at Sam when he said it, "with its rightful alpha controlling it."

Sam's face was priceless. He looked like someone had stolen his new toy. He was going to argue but one look from the elder and he quickly shut his mouth. This will be fun to watch. Sam will have to listen for once. Not only to Jacob, but to me as well because I was beta. At that moment I horrible thought flashed into my mind. _Will Jacob make Sam beta?_ He would be a better choice because I have no idea what a beta was supposed to do, but I enjoyed being second in command. I didn't want to give it up and have to listen to Sam. I couldn't do that again.

"So if Sam's not alpha anymore do I still get to be beta?" Jarod asked looking hopeful. Hell to the no. I am so not giving up my spot as beta to him. Nope I refused!

"We'll leave that up to Jacob." Billy replied looking over at Jacob and winking before my mom stood up and started rolling him out of the house, old Quil right behind them. All eyes turned to Jacob.

"Well," Paul said breaking the silence that had accrued after the elders left, "whose going to be beta?" I glared at Jacob. If he demoted me I would do my best to make his life a living hell. Jacob looked over at me and smiled.

"Sorry Jarod, and anyone else who wanted to be beta, but I already have a beta. I asked her before Seth imprinted."

Sam was livid. I couldn't help the smile that crept up to my face. "That means you guys have to listen to me," I said in a teasing voice.

"You can't be serious; you made her your beta." Sam all but growled.

"What is that suppose too mean?" I asked him daring him to answer my question wrong, so I could beat his ass.

"It means," he said standing up so we were now face to face, "That you don't deserve to be beta. You have no experience in the matter, and know, dumbass alpha wants to put you in charge of us! You have people's lives that are at risk and he makes you second in command! You're not ready to put down your life for somebody else! " I growled he was really starting to piss me off.

"You're just mad because he chose me to the beta over you. How does it feel knowing that you're not even good enough? First you lose your alpha position, and now you can't even be beta. Does it hurt your little ego knowing that a girl gets to tell you what to do? Poor fucking Sam he is so mistreated! Why don't you go cry to your little imprint and tell her Jacob didn't choose you, and gave your job to the bitch of la push." I hadn't even noticed that I was shaking until Seth came over to me and placed his on my shoulder. Apparently I really upset Sam because he was running out of Jacob's house and into the woods.

**Push that awesome green button! Let me know what you think, what I should work on or even questions you might have about the story. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**So this chapter is mostly the two packs bonding together.**

**I own nothing :(**

**Leah's P.O.V**

**Ch 11**

So far the two packs being reunited have been horrible. We fight everyday over everything. Poor Jacob has tried to so hard to keep everyone on the same page but Sam disagrees with everything he says. Telling him he is doing something wrong or that he should do this instead. Paul manages to piss off every calm, reasonable person in the pack to the point where they almost beat the shit out of him. Our pack isn't any better. Quil and Embry took the liberty to prank everyone in Sam's pack, and I even try to get on their nerves. Let's just say by the time Volturi gets here the pack would've killed each other.

"Leah, Seth I need your help carrying things to the bond fire," my mom yelled from the kitchen.

I sighed. Tonight we were having a bond fire to do a little bit of pack bonding. My mom had spent all day cooking for this day. I walked into the kitchen and started helping her wrap tons of different dishes in foil. Seth came down not too long and piled the food into the car. When everything was ready to go the three of us squeezed into the car, and drove to the beach.

Everyone was already there by the time we arrived. The pack sat closer to the water talking among themselves, while the imprints and my mom set up the tables, chairs, and food. Seth and I helped unload the car, and then ran over to where the pack was.

"Great now that were all here let play football!" Paul nearly shouted jumping up excitedly.

"I call captain," Jacob and Sam said at the same time. _Figures_ We all lined up while the boys choose.

"Paul" Jacob said knowing Sam was going to choose him.

Sam glared, "Embry." It went like this until the last person was called. The teams ended up being Brady, Quil, Paul, and me on Jacob's team and Seth, Embry, Collin, and Jarod Sam's team.

"Our balls first since you choose first," Jarod said.

A bunch of shifters playing football was not the brightest idea. Paul ended up punching Jarod in the face breaking his noes because Jarod tackled him. That started a fight between Seth and Brady. I thought it was funny as hell. The boys go mad way to easily.

"Guys calm down it was a game it is over now," Jacob said getting the boys to quiet down.

Paul was going to say something but Emily called out, letting us now the food was done. We all rushed to the tables. The little disputes easily forgotten. After everyone had finished eating we sat down to listen to the legends.

"Billy, before you start there is something we want to tell everyone if that's okay," Kim asked shyly. He nodded and all eyes turned to Jarod and his pregnant imprint.

"Well," she started, "I have the ultra sound from the doctor and we're having a baby girl." Everyone was giving congrats and clapping Jarod on the shoulder. Hearing about their unborn child made me think of my dream I had a while back. I was happy for Kim but also a little jealous, but could you blame me.

"Well since were bringing up good news," Seth said, "I graduate in two months." I'm pretty sure im not the only one who rolled there eyes.

"This is good," My mother said, "we should all go around and tell everyone something good that has happened. We get so worked up in all the bad stuff that we seem to forget that little bit of happiness that brings us together. Embry you start. Then we'll go clock wise from there." My mom has officially gone into therapist mode.

Being put out on the spot like that took Embry by surprise, "um... well um I got accepted into the University of Washington, so after this wolf stuff is over I'm moving to Seattle."

"Dude that's awesome" Quil said "you're going to be living the college life with hot college chicks and parties and….," before he could finish his sentence. My mom cut him off.

"And studying and classes," she said sternly.

Next was Collin, "I got straight A's," he told us. Collin was only around 13 or 14 so that would be good news to him. We congratulated him. And some of the elders gave him a speech about staying in school. Then eyes turned over to me.

"We minds well skip the she wolf we already know she has no life unless she's stalking Sam" I heard Paul say.

I growled, "As a matter of fact I have good news Paul, so you can suck it."

"Oh yeah let's hear it then." He replied

"I got a job at the daycare center in forks. I start on Monday." I smirked. Paul glared, he didn't like being wrong.

"Well that's understandable, you having to take care of someone else's kid, because you can't have your own." He replied

I started shaking uncontrollably. That was way below the line "You want me to make sure you can't have kids either?" I snarled standing up and stalking towards him.

"Leah he isn't worth it. Just sit down," Seth soothed trying to calm me down. Fortunate for Paul it work or he would've had problem reproducing in the future.

"Paul that was uncalled for," Jacob told him, but Paul acted like he didn't hear him.

"Well then," mom said breaking the silence between everyone, "Sam any good news?"

"Emily and I decided to move up the wedding day to next Friday." He answered kissing Emily's cheek. I didn't know what hurt worse hearing Paul's smart ass remark or hearing that they were getting married so early. My heart started to throb and I knew I could keep the tears in. I stood up walked away. Ignoring Seth, my mom, and Emily's pleads to come back.

When I reached the forest I ran. I didn't care where I went; I just wanted to get away. Even though I accepted the fact that Sam moved on it still hurt knowing that he would never be mine. It felt like the scar he left in my heart had just been cut open. I ran to the cliffs and sat on the edge, looking out into the water, and let the tears fall. I hated crying especially over Sam.

"Hey," I heard someone say from behind, "is Leah Clearwater crying?" I whipped around to see Jacob leaning against a tree. I just glared at him, turned around at stared back at the water.

"Go away," I growled. Instead of leaving like I wanted him to, he walked over and sat by me. _Stubborn asshole _

"I know what it feels like Leah," he told me, "it is okay to cry. I'm not going to judge." I tried so, so hard not to cry in front of him, but it was pointless. My shoulders began to shake and I covered my face with my hands. I felt his arm go around my shoulders and I leaned into him.

After what seemed like forever I finally stopped crying. "Thanks," I said.

He looked confused, "For what?"

"Being here for me," I answered

"Oh, well you were there for me so I just wanted to return the favor." He told me

I nodded," I just want you to know that if you tell anyone about this I'll rip your throat out," I threatened.

"sure, sure."

**Not the best chapter written but I think it is okay. Should the next chapter be her first day of work or the wedding? Review and let me know! Sorry for any mistakes.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ch 12 **

**Leah's pov **

**I own nothing **

** This story is almost done I'm thinking one more chapter plus an epilog thank you guys for being awesome and sticking with this story!**

_Bleeps beep bleep beep_ my alarm went off waking up me and probably most of the whole Rez. I groaned and pulled the cord out of the wall socket. I wanted to go back to sleep, but today is my first day of work. Why! Why did I have to pick a job that started at seven? Ugg it's like school all over again! I sat up and slowly got up and walked to the bathroom to get ready. I bushed my teeth then slipped into my new uniform. It was a baby blue shirt that buttoned down and white pants. It had forks daycare written across the front of it.

I walked down stairs to the kitchen. Seth was sitting at kitchen table, while mom made breakfast. "Hey Leah, are you ready for your first day at work?" Seth asked eagerly. I simply nodded while my mom placed a cup of coffee in front of me. I swear this kid was more excited than I was.

"Do you want me to drop you off?" My mom said

"Don't you have work today?" I yawned.

She shook her head, "no I decide to take today off." Wow it was her day off and she was still up this early. My mom has issues. "Besides," she said, "I'm taking Seth to school anyway." After agreeing to a ride and eating my mom out of a house and home, the three of us headed to the car.

"Shotgun!" Seth yelled at the top of his lungs. We raced to the front door on the passenger side. He got there before I did so I pushed him out of the way. He lost his balance and fell down on the concrete.

"Hey I called shotgun," he pointed out.

"But I'm older," I shot back.

My mom laughed, "I forgot how old you guys really are. Leah, Seth called it. You can sit in the front when we drop him off." she told us. "Stupid Seth," I muttered and got into the back.

My mom pulled up in front of the school and Seth rushed out, "Thanks mom," he yelled running to the building. She waved to him then pulled back on the road.

"Did you every drop Seth when he was a baby?" I asked a smile playing on my face.

"No but I think your dad must've," she smirked. The mention of my dad made everything quiet.

I cleared my throat, "So um what are you going to do today," I asked trying to get out of the awkward silence.

"Going over to Charlie's house, He's been quite down since Bella left." She replied I nodded so she continued completely changing the subject. "How are you?" She asked, "I know its hard hearing about them."

"Im fine I just want this to be over with you know I'm tired of everyone thinking I'm going to break because of every little things Sam and Emily do. I mean yeah it hurt when he told me but I'm okay with it now. I knew this day would come." I answered.

"I'm glad you feel that way. The best thing for you now is to get closure. Do that one thing to show you're completely over him." I nodded

"Thanks mom."

The rest of the ride was silent, until she pulled up to the purple daycare center. I got out and waved goodbye. When she was gone I turned to the building. _Here goes nothing. _I walked in and was greeted at the door.

"Hi," a girl said, "you must be Leah, the new girl right?" I was going to answer but she continued, "well I'm Jessica. I'm here to show all the ropes," she said waving me down a hall. "This is the play room where we put movies on, feed them snack, and give them naps."

The room was a light yellow color with boxes and shelves filled with toys. On the back wall there was multi colored mats with a bin of blankets next to it. A TV was place by one of the window along with a DVD player and a shelve of Disney movies.

"Over here," she said leading me to a different room, "Is the kitchen and the bathroom is on the right." We walked back towards the play room, and she pointed at a door, "Oops I forgot. That's where you take them outside. All the emergency cards are in the front desk. Any questions?" she asked

"No. I don't think so" I answered

"Great now I have to go, good luck!" she said grabbing her purse and heading for the door.

"Wait!" I yelled "What if I need help or something!" but it was too late she was already gone. _Thanks for nothing_. I walked to the front of the building and sat down on the chair behind the desk. This is going to be a long day.

Not too long after Jessica left a lady came in. In her hand she had a small boy who couldn't be older than one asleep in her arms. Behind her another little boy followed.

"Mommy! Is we here, is we here, is we here?" the little boy behind her yelled.

"Yes Andrew now stop screaming." She turned to me, "Hi I'm Donna and these are my sons, Andrew and Daniel," I nodded and she signed them in, handed me the one I think was Daniel, and turned to her older son Andrew. The little boy has blonde hair and brown eyes, while his brother had darker hair. He eagerly waved to me before turning to his mom.

"Mommy's going to go to work okay I be back soon." She told him.

"Okay bye, wemeber you tools" he said giving her a hug. She laughed and kissed him on the forehead, then turned to me. "Andrew usually takes a nap around twelve, and Daniel will most likely sleep the whole time she told me. Let me know if they act up." She gave Daniel a kiss on the head before walking towards the door.

"Hi I Andrew! I dis many," he said holding up three fingers, "and Daniels this many." He finished holding up his index finger.

"Wow you're very smart." I said leading him to the play room. He all but ran in front of me. We played cars and watched bubble guppies. Andrew was talking to me telling me every single thing he likes to do. While Daniel was still knocked out cold.

"Hello," a voice yelled, "anyone hear?"

"In the play room," I answered. A girl with the same uniform walked in.

"Angela!" Andrew screamed as he ran over to the lady coming into the play room. He jumped into her arms and she gave him a hug.

"Were you a good boy for our new worker?" she asked

"Yeah! I show her how to build a big building with blocks!"

Man this little boy acts like he doesn't know what an inside voice was. He kind of reminds me of seth. The girl, Angela, turned to me "Hi your Leah right?" I nodded so she continued, "Angela, I work here with Jess and Mrs. Gram, our boss, sorry I'm late, I totally forgot."

"It's cool at least you came to help. She laughed, "Let me think, jess showed you what to do then left."

"Yes"

"That's Jessica for you." She replied. Angela was really nice and she helped me out a lot. When my shift ended I said goodbye and walked home

Finally after a longs day work I got to relax. I was lying on my bed looking up at the ceiling, thinking about the events that accrued the night of the bond fire. Why did I care that Sam moved the wedding up. I knew it was going to happen so why did I run off like that. Then to make it worse I ended up crying in Jake's arms. I thought back on our little chat after I was done crying my eyes out.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x**

***Flash back***

**If you tell anyone about this I'll neuter you. I threatened **

**Sure, sure**

**I eventually pulled away from him and brought my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I looked down at the ground and got lost in thought.**

**"You gunna tell me what's on your mind," he asked. I ignored him.**

**"fine I'll just sit here and wait he said sighing dramatically. He did that about six times to the point where I just growled**

**"You want to know what's wrong everything! No one believes me okay. No one, not my mom or Seth nobody! Everyone thinks that I can never change Jake. No matter what I do I'm always the cold heartless bitch that ruins Sam and Emily's life. Everyone thinks that they have done nothing wrong but they don't even know half of it. That's not even the worst of it though. Before I started working at the daycare down in forks I tried to get a job on Rez. I fit all the qualifications but you know what happened. The owner told me that I couldn't have the job because I had bad people skills. In other words I'm a bitch. I'm so tired of this wolf shit it's ruining my life this isn't a gift from the sprits it's a curse!"**

**"there was that so hard? I know how you feel. I still like Bella, she's my friend now and I accept that, but they're all waiting for me to admit my undying love to her. It pisses my off," he told me. I didn't say anything so he continued, "You tell everyone your over Sam, right. Prove it. Prove that you're not her bitchy ex-girlfriend that's trying to ruin his life. Because running away from them like that after hearing their news doesn't help your case." I opened my mouth to argue but he cut me off. "No listen to me Leah. Who cares what they think about you or any of us! Like you said they don't know what you go through. So don't let them get to you. You want to show them you're no longer the bitch of the Rez then do something they'll never expect. Bet that would shut them up." **

** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Leah!" my mom said walking into my room. "Really I've been calling you for the past five minute. For someone who has great hearing you sure don't listen!"

"Sorry mom I was just lost in thought," I replied sheepishly. I seemed to be doing that lately.

She rolled her eyes, "well the phones for you."

**Well there is Ch 12 (about time) who do you think is on the phone? The flashback was supposed to be in the last chapter but I forgot so I thought this work fine let me know what you think.**

** Review, Review, Review **


	13. Chapter 13

**Ch. 13**

**Leah's pov**

**I own nothing**

**Yay chapter 14 is finally here!**

I put the phone to my ears "Hello?"

"Hey Leah it's me, Emily. I just wanted to know if we could hang out tomorrow, you know, like old time." My jaw dropped, and I did my best not to laugh at her. She really thought everything was okay between us. I forgive her and everything but nothing will ever be like they use to be.

"No offence Emily, but we stopped hanging out ever since Sam imprinted on you." I told her.

"Oh yeah, um okay never mind then. I guess I talk to you later, bye," she said sadly, before hanging up. I shook my head I can't believe I walked all the way down the stairs for that. I headed back towards the stair when the phone rang again. _Ugggg if that's Sam calling me for hurting his imprints feelings. I'm going to cuss him_ _out! _I thought

"What!" I spat

"Well, hello to you to then. Is this how you always answer the phone? If so then we really should work on your people skills." My alpha said.

"Sorry," I replied, "I thought you were someone else."

"Sam?"

"Yeah, anyways what's up?" I asked

"Nothing I just wanted to know what you were doing tomorrow," he told me.

"Um working why?" I questioned

"Because I am bored and I don't have patrol tomorrow. Hey, are they still hiring?" he asked enthusiastically

"Is who still hiring?" I asked

"The daycare in forks?" he said in a duh voice.

"I guess" he was really starting to confuse me.

"Great I'm coming with you tomorrow" he replied.

"I love how you just invite yourself to my job," I said sarcastically.

"I'll give you a ride" he offered

"Okay, be here by six thirty then" I agreed before hanging up.

Six thirty came and I heard Jacob's rabbit pull into the drive way. "Bye mom" I yelled before heading out to Jacob's car. It took forever but we finally made. He pulled into the small parking lot and we walked inside. As soon as we were fully in the building Jessica ran up.

"Hi Leah who's this?" she asked curling her hair with her fingers and giving Jacob a sly smile.

"Jacob." I replied, "He's here to talk to Mrs. Gram."

"Oh he wants to work here?" she asked hopefully

"Yep."

I swear her whole face lit up, "Well Jacob," she said, "I'll show you the way." She told him walking down the narrow hall to an office on the side.

I shook my head and walked to the playroom.

"Leah!" Andrew's voice boomed through the building as he ran over giving me a hug.

"Hey bud whatcha doing?" I asked. He grabbed my hand and pulled me over to where Angela sat.

"Me and Angela is building a tower this big." he replied excitedly his arms stretching out as far as they could go. I smiled over to Jessica who was holding up little Daniel while he tried to place a block on the so called tower "will you help?" Andrew asked

"Of course." We worked together building the tower up with different types of blocks. Around ten thirty Jacob walked out of Mrs. Gram's office with a uniform on. You could easily tell it was a size to small, because he kept on trying to stretch it out. Jessica followed right behind him. Her eyes never leaving his body.

"If you need anything," I overheard Jessica say, "I'll be right out there."

Jacob gave him a small smile and nearly ran towards us. He looked over at me and shivered.

"What's the matter Mr. Alpha Jessica too much for you?" I teased

"You don't know the half of it! "He replied, and I busted out laughing. When I calmed down I introduced Angela. Andrew walked up to Jacob and smiled, "hi I Andrew i dis many! Do you like cars?"

"Yeah," Jacob answered, "especially motorcycles." _Great and to think I was Andrews favorite. I think Jacob replaced me._

Andrew grabbed Jacobs hand and dragged him to the bin full of cars. I sat there watching roll the cars around and make beepin noises. It was like watch a dad and his son play together.

"Hey" Angela said coming up to me, "what are you looking at?" following the direction my head was turned she nodded "oh wow I think Andrew as a new favorite."

Not long after that Jessica walked in with a little girl hidden behind her she whispered for her to _go play_ and walked back to the front. She was a small thin girl no older than four or five. She had long blonde hair and big blue eyes. One look and you could tell that the poor girl was terrified

I watch as Jacob got up and walked over to her. "Hey little one what's your name?" he asked quietly

"Alisha." she replied in the same tone

"Do you want to come play cars with me and Andrew?" he asked she nodded eagerly and followed him back to where he was sitting. Even Daniel got up and went to play with Jacob.

Angela come and sat by me. "Well," she said, "I think we just lost our jobs" she said jokingly.

It was interesting watching Jacob. He had that charm that makes everyone want to be around him. Even when we put the kids down for a nap, they stayed close to him.

Our shift ended and Jacob and I headed back towards his car. On the drive back to la push Jacob's phone went off.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Jacob, something happened and we need you guys to come meet us by the treaty line."_ I heard Bella say on the other line.

"Sure on my way." He hung up the phone. "You want to come," He asked. I agreed as he pulled into his driveway. I got out and ran deep into the forest. After tying my clothes securely around my leg, I phase and met Jacob by his house.

_Race you?_

_On your mark, get set, go!_

We rushed through the forest the trees turning into blurs of greens and browns. I could see him struggling to keep and couldn't help but laugh. It took only ten minutes to reach the treaty line. I came to a halt, Jacob right behind me.

_He sis_ Seth thought. I nodded over at him.

All the Cullens and some of the witnesses were standing around. Except for two.

_Where is the little short haired vamp and her mate_ I asked looking over at the mind reader.

"She left."

_What do you mean she LEFT?_ Jacob growled

_Why would she just up and leave?_ Seth asked

I sat down shaking my head _she left because she didn't want to die._ I snapped at Seth. I hated how he could see the good in everything.

"That's not the reason why she left." The mind reader replied calmly, but even he wasn't sure.

"What are they saying?" One of the bloodsuckers behind them asked.

"They want to know why Alice left, but the truth is none of us know." He told them before turning to Jacob, "but what we want to ask you is if you and your pack are willing to help us fight, if it comes down to it. Everyone behind me already agreed."

_It depends how many people does the volturi have on their side?_ I asked I got my answer when he didn't reply _Great!_

_To tell you the truth we might have _to Jacob said to the leech, well thought_ if all these vampires are coming around here one might stray off and attack someone near forks or on the Rez, besides we have to protect Seth's imprint. I'll talk to the pack tonight _he looked at me _will you round everyone up?_

I nodded and ran back happy to get away from all the bloodsucking leeches, but still able to listen in on the conversation. I made it behind Emily's house and phased back quickly pulling my clothes on. Inside Quil was playing with Claire. Embry was on the couch listening to music that was blasting through his headphones, and Emily and Sam were at the kitchen table going over there wedding plans. Nobody seemed to know I was here so I cleared my throat

"We're having a pack meeting tonight at the beach. Make sure whoever is not here knows." With that I walked back out and headed to the beach.

**Finally Ch. 13 is up. Really short a/u. I thought that I would be able to finish this story in two or three chapters but I was wrong. Next Ch is a pack meeting, because they always go so well lol. **

**Review, review, review**


	14. Chapter 14

**Leah's pov **

**I own nothing **

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing! I know I'm really slow with putting up chapters, so thanks for everyone who is still reading it! **

I sighed everyone had just shown up at the beach for our pack meeting (except for the imprints who were at Sam and Emily's cooking for the pack). All around me wolves and elders we're gathered round Jacob as he discussed the issue. He sat up straight towering over everyone. His voice boomed, automatically making everyone go silent.

"Today I got a call from the Cullens. Leah and I went to meet them at the treaty line. They have gathered witnesses from all around the world who are willing to not only to stand against the volturi but fight them too. They also got all their witnesses to agreed not to hunt on our lands or near forks. Edward asked me if we would stand with them and I agreed. The leech that could see the future left and so all we know is that the volturi will be coming around New Year's"

That started an uproar.

"So the leech left while we're stuck up against the volturi?" Embry questioned

"I think we should just let the leeches come and kill the Cullens no harm there." Jarod said through clenched teeth, "no point putting everyone else into danger over some leeches."

That one comment made Seth snarl, "If it was your imprint in the middle of a vampire war you wouldn't even think like that!" they glared at each other neither one backing down.

"So you are asking us to put our lives on the line again for Bella and her stupid fucking leeches? How can you put the whole pack at risk again? Wasn't the newborn army bad enough? Now you want us to go against some royal leeches that could kill all us with a snap of their fingers!" Sam stated his body shaking with every word.

"No," Jacob said calmly but with enough authority to get everyone's attention, "I'm not telling you have to go against the volturi, I'm not you, Sam I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to do. But as a spirit warrior it's our job to protect the people of the tribe and the imprints. You of all people should know that. Like Seth said if it was any of the other imprints you guys would jump at the chance to help. Renesmee is not any different. If you want to stand back while the rest of us fight trying to protect the tribe and the imprints then you shouldn't be a wolf."

His words were harsh but Sam deserved them. His whole face was beet red, his hands were opening and closing but he took a deep breath and sat back down.

"Now then I need to know are you guys willing to fight if it comes down to it."

One by one all of us wolves agreed.

"Great we need to train like we did for the newborn army. We have to be able to work together and fight like a pack if we are going to have any chance at pulling this of. Collin and Brady you guys are young and inexperienced so I don't want you anywhere near this fight understood"

"They both stood up ready to protest, but one sharp look from Jacob made them sit back down and shut their mouths

The next couple of hours were spent setting up patrol and days we would come together and practice. We decide that every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday we would meet and train. I had patrols on Mondays and Fridays with Embry and Seth. When we finished up we walked back to Emily's to eat.

The pack all sat around in different groups laughing at each other and making jokes, their plate stacked up to the ceiling, imprints at their sides. I sat back watching. I didn't mind being by myself. I scarfed down my food and listened in on some of the conversation. Paul was teasing Jarod over getting put in the dog house.

"Poor little Jarod is kept on a leash."

"I can't wait til you imprint!"

Seth, Collin, and Brady talking about the new black ops game Collin got.

The elders all sat back laughing about when their kids were younger, and I quote "the good old days".

Embry, Quil, and Jacob were talking about some inside joke. I couldn't figure out what it was though. I looked over and Jacob had his arms crossed glaring at his two best friends.

"At least she is my age," Jacob shot back. I wondered who she was but Claire jumped in front of me pulling me away from their conversation.

"Hi Auntie Leah!" she said jumping up and down. I smiled down at the little ball of energy, and the only imprint I can stand. For only being six Claire is way smarter than average. She pays attention and sees the little things that nobody else does. I wouldn't be surprise if she was going to ask me about the new war that's coming.

"Hey Claire-Bear what's up?"

"I wanted to ask you something," she said, "outside" I nodded. Claire was about six now and knew about the wolves and our super wolfie senses as she called it. She grabbed my hand and pulled me outside.

"What's on your mind, Claire?" I asked

She twirled her fingers around looking down nervously, "Um well I wanted to know um what a crush is?"

Well that's not what I expected, "why do you want to know?" I asked curiously

She sighed and dropped her hands and said, "when I was at school Jonny keep making fun of me telling me that I had a crush on Chris, but I don't even know what a crush is!" her face turned red and she glared at the ground.

"Oh well why didn't you ask Emily? I sure she'd love to tell you."

"I did ask her but she told me I was too young and didn't have to worry about crushes, and that if Jonny keep on bugging me to tell the teacher."

Typical. I didn't see the harm so I replied, "well a crush is, well means, that you like someone, you think their cute or handsome, and you want to be with them. You spend all your time with them and never want to leave their side." I hope she understood because I wasn't any good when it came to love. I did try to explain it the best I could.

She thought about it for a while then asked, "Like uncle Sam and Emily or Jarod and Kimmy?"

I nodded and her face turned upside down in disgust, "ewwwww I don't have a crush on Chris he is yucky and has coodies!"

I smiled down at her and laughed, but that made her madder, "It's not funny Leah," she pouted, stomping her feet in the process, then said, "wait do you have a crush on Uncle Jake?"

My laughter died as I froze, "Nno" I stuttered, "what would make you think that!"

"Well, you said that when you have a crush on someone you try to spend all their time them and never leave their side." She stated. I didn't know what to say "well?" she demanded.

Thank the spirits that Quil came, "Claire come on your mom's here." Claire gave me a look meaning our conversation wasn't over and skipped back to Quil. I let out a sigh of relieve and headed back inside Claire's question eating me alive.

When I walked back inside I sat on the couch. Can you have a crush on someone and not know it? No I was positively sure I didn't like Jacob he was my alpha and my friend, so of course I'm always with him. _Denial is the first step of defense._ I sighed maybe I do, maybe I don't. But if I did I wouldn't act on it. I got lost in thought that I didn't even notice Emily call my name.

"Leah, Leah!" she said shaking me out of my thoughts, "What do you say?" I just nodded, "sounds great." I relied so it looked like I was paying attention. Everyone stared at me in shock.

"What?" I asked.

"Leah did you really just agree to be Emily's maid of honor?" Paul asked in disbelief.

_GREAT JUST FUCKING GREAT!_

**Okay finally done with ch 14. Please, Please press the awesome green button and tell me what you think!~BookBug**


End file.
